


Mr. Snuggles Gets More Action Than You

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inanimate Objects, Jealous Arin, Jealousy, M/M, Teddy Bears, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Arin somehow manages to get jealous of a stuffed bear





	Mr. Snuggles Gets More Action Than You

**Author's Note:**

> From a [prompt](https://musicalravencreates.tumblr.com/post/161224658061/promptsdestiel-person-a-starts-calling-an#notes) on tumblr I just had to write.

It had been such an arbitrary choice to begin with. They’d needed a prop for a sketch; something they could both make out with but also stable enough to throw at hard surfaces. Dan, thinking very hard about this problem, was ducking in and out of offices in his attempt to get the perfect item.

Arin, however, was ready to get this shit over with _yesterday._ He still had to overhaul the Game Grumps taxes, organize the new computer he’d bought recently, _and_ he had to do at least an hour of practice tonight to keep their new songs for the tour fresh in his mind. Frankly, he was already exhausted just thinking about it all.

So, unwilling to let Dan spend the next hour searching, Arin grabbed the nearest object to him and stomped over to Dan. He shoved the object at Dan’s chest, ignoring the suddenly halted conversation Dan and Ross were having.

“Here. Let’s just use this and be done with it.” Arin said.

Dan glanced down at the object, then back up at Arin with a curious look. “A teddy bear? Really?”

“Well, I don’t know!” Arin said, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

“Dude, I’m not making out with Mr. Snuggles.” Dan said with a laugh.

“Give him a sloppy BJ instead.“ Ross interjected.

“What?” Dan glanced back at Ross. “How is that better?” Ross just shrugged.

“Whatever!” Arin gestured at the door. “Sketch. Let’s do. Now.”

“You’ll regret giving me this bear, Arin.” Dan said, shaking the bear lightly. Arin just gestured more forcefully at the door. Dan rolled his eyes but finally left the office. Arin shuffled past him, hearing a scoff.

“Guess who’s an impatient asshole today, Mr. Snuggles?” Dan cooed behind him. “His name rhymes with laaar-iiin.” Arin just rolled his eyes and tried to focus on remembering the steps to the skit.

Filming went off without a hitch. However, Dan was right about Arin regretting giving him the damn bear. During filming, he kept making mocking comments in a squeaky voice, presumably Mr. Snuggles’. His most frequent comments being on how Arin was such a sloppy kisser and goodness, couldn’t he try harder?

During his own make out session with the bear, however, Dan kept making obscene moaning noises and dragging each shot on longer than needed. It was both hilariously stupid and annoyingly hot, especially since Dan wouldn’t stop locking eyes with him while he was French kissing the stupid stuffed animal. Arin had long ago learned to just go with whatever turned him on, but this was ridiculous. Dan even refused to help with Arin’s obvious, ehm, frustration.

“I have plans with Mr. Snuggles.” Dan had said after filming, waving a hand dismissively. Arin pursed his lips but refused to play into his game. They said goodnight and Dan walked off with Mr. Snuggles to his chest, talking animatedly about the things he needed to get done tonight. Arin adamantly ignored the pang of jealousy swirling in his gut. There was no need to be jealous of a fucking _stuffed bear._

And yet, when Dan came to the Grump studio the next day with Mr. Snuggles in hand, the stupid swirling jealousy came back full force.

“You’re still carrying that thing around?” Arin scoffed, attempting nonchalance as he set up the game.

“Me and Mr. Snuggles have a special bond.” Dan said, grinning. “He’s my new bestie! Isn’t that right?” Dan held the bear aloft.

“Oh yes, Dan!” He said in a squeaky voice. “We’re oh so good friends. More even!”

Arin rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’d rather fuck the bear now?”

“Mmm maybe.” Dan shrugged, cuddling the bear back in his lap. “Has to be a step up, right?”

Arin narrowed his eyes, his left hand balling into a loose fist. He threw the game in the machine and shuffled back to the couch. Dan just started making Mr Snuggles dance on his lap, making squeaky humming noises.

“Just get rid of the damn bear already, dude. We’re gonna start the sesh.” He tried to ignore the bear once more, taking calm breaths as he watched the game boot up.

“Nah.” Dan hugged the bear. “He’s my new bestie and you can’t have him.” He kissed the top of it’s head. Arin wanted to tear the bear out of his hands. He’d had about enough of this.

“What is so fucking special about that stupid ass bear?” Arin asked, gesturing annoyedly at it. Dan raised an eyebrow.

“Well, first off, he’s patient with me. Aaaand he’s so good at giving head. Like, crazy good-”

“For fucks sake, Dan! I’m sorry! I’m sorry I rushed you yesterday! Can you please just stop it with Mr. Snuggles!”

Dan smirked. “Why? Are you jealous of the bear?”

Arin huffed and crossed his arms. “Whatever.”

“You are! Oh my- this is the best.” Dan laughed, tossing Mr. Snuggles on the floor and wrapping his arms around Arin’s indignant shoulders. “Don’t worry, you’re my one and only Ar-bear.”

Arin rolled his eyes again. “I’m not jealous of a bear.”

Dan kissed his cheek. “Babe, it’s okay. All is forgiven.” He layed his head on his shoulder, grinning. Arin begrudgingly putted Dan’s hand and lay his head on Dan’s. He glanced over at Mr. Snuggles and narrowed his eyes. After a pause, Dan asked, “You wanna kick the bear, don’t you?”

“…Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on tumblr at [musicalravencreates!](http://musicalravencreates.tumblr.com) I do take requests and I post extra behind the scenes bits from my fics


End file.
